Sparks Fly
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: It's been a year since the Volturi came. Kate and Garrett are madly in love and have gotten to know one another very well. Now Garrett finally has the guts to propose to Kate. How can he do it without disappointing his mate, who has spent the past millennium alone and has the ability to spark people that get on her nerves. One Shot.


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Just a one shot about Garrett and Kate's relationship **

Garrett smiled as he watched the girl of his dreams run past him. Her strawberry blonde hair flowing in the wind as she ran through the trees of the Alaskan wilderness. She just got the scent of an elk close by.

She was the predator and her animal was her prey. Garrett watched as Kate launched herself on the deer sucking every drop of blood dry from its body. He always seemed to be amazed by this beautiful women standing in front of him.

Garrett only met Kate the year before to help testify against the Volturi. Garrett was called over to help an old friend, Carlisle Cullen, to testify for his granddaughter. The young girl was a smart little thing with an interesting power. Garrett went to help right away with the problem, believing the Cullen's didn't create an immortal child. It was there in that house he met his mate and love of his life.

He will always remember the moment when he challenged her about her power. He had no clue how painful it was going to be just touching her hand with only a finger. Garrett hasn't felt that much fire and power since the Revolutionary War. Him, a strapping you patriot, had been exposed to gun power and cannons for the first time in his life.

When Garrett had touched Kate's hand that's all it had taken. With that one touch he was smitten by her. He ended up following her around all the time they stayed at the Cullen's household. Trying to get to know everything about this beautiful vixen.

Garrett had learned she has roamed the earth for almost a millennium with her two sisters, Tanya and Irina. She told him even about their adopted mother, and how she died creating a child of the immortal. It surprised them both how much they opened up to one another.

Then came the day where they would have to face off the Italian vampires. Garrett had decided to save it till then to tell Kate how he felt, in his own way.

_"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman" _

_"Now he tells me" she had responded. _

Lucky for them they made it from the ruthless Volturi without a scratch, well any physical. Sadly Kate had to experience her sister's death, something she wasn't going to let go of very easily. Garrett knew this, so when he returned to Alaska with the Denali's he made sure that Kate was kept occupied. He did most of the time by having her as the one to teach her his new ways of diet.

The same goes for Tanya, he had become close to Kate's sister and has come to love her like his own sister. He hopes maybe one day she'll have her luck with love. He could see the fact of her being the only single one out of her coven was slowly getting to her. After years of trying to get Edward Cullen's affections, she gave up after he fell in love with the human, Bella Swan.

"See anything you like?" Kate teased as she got up from her meal. Garrett shook his head from spacing out and went back to concentrating on this beautiful women.

"Maybe" he grinned making his way over to her, kicking a squirrel's nut on the way. The small squirrel frowned at Garrett as he went to wrap his arms around Kate's torso, brining her closer to him.

"Well then you have to catch me first" she winked. She then began to run and a smile spread on Garrett's face as he ran through the woods after her. He had one hand in his pocket making sure that the ring he had gotten wouldn't fall out.

After a year Garrett finally has the courage to ask his lovely mate to marry him. He even asked Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen for permission because Kate's father wasn't alive and they were the only family she has.

_"You better do it right Garret" Tanya warned him "my sister has been alone for many years now and I know you're going to be there and take care of her. Just make sure you don't upset her, you know what's she cable of" she teased with her future brother-in-law. _

_"I have the perfect idea" Garrett grinned "and she will not shock me" _

_"We'll see about that" Tanya joked nudging him playfully. _

Garrett then stopped to see Kate sitting up in a tree by the small pond in the mountains. Kate and him had found it the first time she ever took him hunting. He had followed her here after drinking from his first serving of elk smoothie.

_Garrett wrinkled his nose after finishing up his elk. That sure as hell isn't like the human stuff. It wasn't as filling but it'll do. _

_He looked all around for Kate to see her not to be seen. He then caught a whiff of her scent and began to follow it through the Denali woods. _

_When he reached Kate she was just casually sitting up in a tree looking at the pond. He raised his eyebrows at the women in front of him. _

_"Hey" Kate replied nonchalantly. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he came closer to the blonde goddess before him. _

_"Just thinking...you know sometimes I would go here with my sisters. You know Irina loved it here. Especially that tree over there" Kate pointed to a large evergreen. _

_"Her initials are carved into it, she loved to read up there. Tanya and I used to love to come and surprise her or challenger her to vampire tag or something when we felt immature" Kate mused looking at the lake._

_"You miss her?" Garrett asked softly and Kate nodded. _

_"I do" Kate whispered. Garrett then ran over to his mate climbing up in the tree with her. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against his side. _

_"You know this could be our spot from now on" Kate said. _

_"Are you sure?" Garrett asked her. _

_"Yeah..I'm sure Irina wouldn't want this beautiful place to be a place of sadness. This used to be her happy place and now it shall be ours" she grinned at him. Garrett smiled as she went to lean in and kiss him. He ran his fingers through her hair as they both begin to kiss, pulling one another closer. _

_All of a sudden in the heat of the moment they lost their balance and fell into the snow bank bellow. When they got out, both covered in wintery white, they began to burst out into laughter. It was the happiest both have been in a long time. _

Garrett smiled thinking of the memory. He saw their initials carved into the tree, like two young children might have, with a heart around them. This is where he would ask her to marry him, it had to be the place.

He then ran up to join his mate up in the tree. _Here goes nothing right? _he thought as he gripped to the ring.

"Garrett are you okay? You seem a bit on edge" Kate asked seeing that something was wrong with her soul mate.

"Oh you know, everything's okay" He replied trying to keep himself calm and collected.

"Um okay.." Kate said, not very satisfied with the answer she received.

_What to say to her? _Garrett wondered as he gripped to the ring. There was no way in hell he was screwing this up, if he did Kate could just fry him.

"Garrett? I know something's up" Kate frowned at him.

"Katie...you know I love you, right?" he said and she nodded slowly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I do" she replied "where are you going with this?

_Here goes nothing_! Garrett gripped to the box as Kate looked at her mate in curiosity.

_Where was he going this this?_ She thought as he reached into his pocket and began to rummage around.

"Katie I-" suddenly a squirrel dropped down from the trees, jumping in Garrett's hair.

"Ak!" he tried to get the squirrel out of his hair only to fall right out of the tree. It was the same squirrel that Garrett kicked it's nut away.

"Get away from me!" Garrett said as the squirrel scattered away from him, leaving him in the snow bank.

"I'll deal with you later" He mumbled brushing himself off.

Kate went to jump out of the tree, her face breaking out in laughter. Leave it for her mate, a strong vampire, to get attacked by a small little squirrel.

All of a sudden she noticed the small black box buried in the snow bank while Garrett tried to brush the snow off his brown winter jacket.

"Umm Garrett what is this?" Kate asked him picking up the small black box.

"Oh- crap" he cursed under his unnecessary breath. _This is sure going to plan!_ he groaned in his head. Oh, he's in for it now.

"Garrett?" Kate asked holding out the box. She raised her eyebrows at him, demanding to know what he's up to.

"Katie as I said- I love you more than anything in the world. When I told you that day a year ago I would follow you anywhere, I will. So Kate will you please marry me?" Garrett asked her getting down on one knee.

_Oh she better not spark the living day lights out of me._

He looked at Kate as she looked at the ring for a long time. Her face was masked with pure shock. She never thought Garrett would propose to her. After a millennium of being a lone, she had found the man she was looking for. The man she was going to spend the rest of eternity with.

"Katie..um please don't leave me hanging here?" Garrett asked his mate. She snapped out of her shock and back into reality.

"So..."

"Yes" She smiled "Yes! Yes! YES!"

_Thank god!_ Garrett breathed a sigh in relief. He then picked up Kate in his arms and spun her around in the snow bank.

"I love you" Kate whispered to him.

"I know, I love you too" Garrett grinned as they both kissed.

* * *

Kate looked nervously down the aisle. Since when does she ever get nervous? Only on her wedding day, the day she was going to be Garrett's wife. I guess you can say every girl gets butterflies in her stomach on her wedding day, even if they are one tough cookie like Kate.

The wedding was held in the wilderness of Alaska, all planned by Alice and Tanya. It was a winter wedding in the month of February. Kate's dress was a long sleeve white gown designed by her 'cousin'. Alice based the dress off of something from the 1700s, around Garrett's time. Kate knew he would love it.

_Especially ripping it off_ She thought smugly thinking about their honeymoon to a small private island the Cullen's are letting them use in the Caribbean. It was a nice place for Garrett and Kate to relax without the humans seeing them sparkle in the sunlight.

"Ready Kate?" Eleazar asked her. Since Kate didn't have a father around Eleazar would have the honor of taking her down the aisle.

"Yep" she said confidently.

The music then began to play and all of her bridesmaids began to make their way down the aisle. Young Renesmee went first as her flower girl, Bella, Alice, and Carmen as her bridesmaids, then Tanya as her maid of honor, now it was just her turn.

Kate began to make her way down the aisle. When she spotted Garrett she gleamed. He was standing right by Jasper, his best man and a fellow army man. Carlisle would be performing the ceremony for the two.

Kate only had eyes for him as she gracefully made her way down the aisle to Garrett. Soon her hands intertwined with his and Carlisle began the ceremony. It wasn't long till they both said;

"I do"

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Carlisle smiled.

Garrett grinned at Kate as they both leaned in for a kiss. Cheering filled the air but Kate and Garrett felt like they were the only ones in the room. As they kissed soon a wintery white snow began to fall on them making this moment even more magical than it once was.

Kate grinned as she then gave Garrett a 'special kiss' she has worked on. It was a little surprise she planned to give Garrett.

"What the heck was the that?" Garrett asked as he pulled away from her after receiving her kiss.

"Oh it was a special kiss" she winked.

"As in..."

"Remember when I said I could radiate my power all over my body" she chuckled. Realization hit him and his eyes went wide.

"Think you can do that again?" he whispered to her and she giggled.

"Oh well see" she sung.

"Come on my beautiful wife. Let's go enjoy the party" he teased picking her up in his arms bridal style.

"Watch it Garrett or I'll get a squirrel after you" Kate chuckled.

"Don't remind me" Garrett groaned as they both made their way down the aisle through the white snow and to the reception.

After centuries of being alone they both finally had someone to love, for the rest of entirety.


End file.
